Breakfast Time
by crimesolvingshipper
Summary: Some domestic, canon Destiel fluff. One-shot. Season 9-ish.


**~For my wonderful, wonderful friend, Catherine. Thanks for sharing a mutual weirdness. Happy 21st Birthday :)**

**-Alyssa~**

* * *

"What's cookin', good lookin'?"

Cas turns around at the quip as Dean lazily approaches him in his robe. He simply rolls his eyes and returns to the frying pan in front of him, flipping over a couple pieces of bacon. "Dean," he sighs, "I told you that I do not like to be referred to in that manner. I already know that my features can be aesthetically pleasing to many. And I am cooking breakfast."

Dean walks up behind him and places his chin on a shoulder, peering over at the simmering food. "Ya know, you could just take the compliment. Or even better, say something nice back. 'Why Dean, your face is pleasing to look at as well!' Would that be so hard?"

Cas sighs again, shaking his head as he swirls the scrambled eggs with a wooden spoon.

Dean frowns with disappointment, upset that the former angel won't give in to his advances. He slowly wraps his arms around the man's waist, and nudges his face into his neck, taking in the fresh smell of his skin. Cas tenses, slightly shifting his head around the room. "Dean…" he starts.

"Calm down, will ya? No one's here, Cas. Sammy went for a run, and Kevin will be passed out from last night until at least noon."

"So either one of them could come in any minute."

Dean sighs into his neck. "Can't you just enjoy it while it lasts?" he says, kissing the man's neck softly.

Cas suddenly relaxes under the kiss, the tension disappearing from his shoulders, his back slightly hunching.

Dean smiles and tightens his hold, placing his head back on Cas' shoulder, and continues to watch him cook.

After a few minutes, they start to sway. Dean's head bobs back and forth, and the motion soon makes its way to his hips, where his balance shifts from side-to-side on beat. Cas naturally follows his movement, if not solely for the fact that the man is still completely wrapped around him.

As the breakfast finishes cooking, Cas slightly moves to grab a couple of plates off the countertop, and layers the food on. As he does, Dean lets his arms go and snakes one around Cas, grabbing a piece of bacon. Cas turns quickly to face him, worry in his eyes. "Dean, be careful it's-"

Dean bites into the bacon and immediately lets it fall of his tongue, fanning his free hand at his mouth.

"-hot."

"Ah-ah," Dean mouths, pointing at his tongue.

"Water. Okay."

Cas sets down the plates and walks to the cabinet. He pulls out a glass, filling it up with water from the sink. He hands it to Dean, who sticks his tongue in the cup, sighing with relief at the cool touch.

Cas takes the plates once more, and places them on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I don't understand Dean; you do that almost every morning. Have you not learned to wait a few seconds before eating hot food?"

Dean places his glass on the counter and turns towards the fallen angel, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Well, you always come to the rescue, don't ya?" He steps towards him, reaching his arms out around his waist, pulling him closer. "That's a pretty great quality to have."

Cas can't help but let a small smile escape as his own arms curl around Dean's back. "You just like the attention."

Dean winks. "Works like a charm, doesn't it?"

He leans forward a quickly kisses him. When he pulls back, Cas' smile has fully grown, and his hand moves along Dean's lower back. Cas tosses his head towards the island. "Eat your breakfast."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Make me," he challenges.

Cas, realizing this is not a battle he can win, gives in to Dean's game. His arms wrap around his neck and he tugs the man towards him. Dean happily reacts, tightening his grip around Cas' waist, his lips pining for his.

Time passes, and they separate for air, breathing heavily, their faces still oh so close, looking into each other's eyes like nothing else exists but them.

"Damn."

Neither of them had spoken.

Confused, they turn towards the voice, and their jaws drop.

Their housemates stand in the doorway; Kevin, with his arms at his side, a small smirk on his face, and Sam with his arms crossed stoically, slightly glaring at them.

Dean and Cas' arms drop, and they immediately create space between them, looking anywhere but at their audience.

Kevin sticks his hand out towards Sam, a giggle erupting from the back of his throat. Sam, with a defeated look, rolls his eyes and reaches a hand towards his pocket. He pulls out a handful of cash and shoves it into the hand in front of him. Kevin smiles broadly and places it into his pocket, and looks back at the men in front of him. "Thanks guys," he says happily, and turns to leave the room.

Dean and Cas still stand with horrified looks on their face, but glance over to Sam, who looks at them disapprovingly.

"Really?" he questions, looking between the two men. "In the kitchen?" He shakes his head and turns to leave. "My money was on the Impala."

They are alone once again, yet both had refrained from moving from their awkward positions. Slowly, they look towards one another. Their faces are a mix of embarrassment and confusion. They don't know what's worse.

The fact that Kevin and Sam caught them making out, or the fact that they bet on where they would see them do it.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
